The Biggest Mistake
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "Hey, you don't walk away from me, from this marriage!" "I'm not divorcing you." "Jealousy does strange things to you. You now suddenly care about this marriage?" "Keep it up all you want, baby, but I'm not buying it. You need me-just like I need you."


Title: _**The Biggest Mistake**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Hey, you don't walk away from me, from this marriage! I'm not divorcing you." "Jealousy does strange things to you. You now suddenly care about this marriage?" "Keep it up all you want, baby, but I'm not buying it. You need me-just like I need you." A-Z

A/N: Another A-Z one-shot. But this one is for my readers who prefer drama/angst to fluffy like the last was. Hope you enjoy it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together."_

"And you actually have the audacity to step in this house again. I should have known. Chuck Bass has no conscience. Why I ever married you knowing this, I cannot now fathom."

"Because you were in love with me, Blair. You are in love with me. That's why I just found out you've been fucking your boss for a month to get back at me."

"Cut the betrayed husband act, Chuck. I'm allowed to lie with whomever I choose now. I know you got served two months ago. So sign the papers and let's get on with getting it over."

"Don't walk out on us over this. Now we both have slept with people we don't care about. The score is even, even if mine was a drunken mistake and yours was completely intentional."

"Eavesdropping on him taking me on his desk, were you?"

"Falling in love with me, you knew it wasn't going to be easy. We said we would hurt each other."

"Get off it, Bass. You didn't just hurt me. You betrayed me. You broke my heart and stomped on it. And now you're no different from any other guy that has cheated on me, only with you it's even worse because we were married. But clearly, that meant nothing to you. So please leave. I'll wait in _my _room until you're gone."

"Hey, you don't walk away from me, from this marriage!"

"I'm not divorcing you, Blair!"

"Jealousy does strange things to you. You now suddenly care about this marriage?"

"Keep it up all you want, baby, but I'm not buying it. You need me… just like I need you."

"Looks like you've confused me with your whores or in this case whore. She needs you, you need her, but I won't have any part in it. I don't want to."

"My whore? I don't have whore! It was a fucking mistake; get it through your head. It's not like I had seen her before, bought her gifts, or took her on business trips."

"Not that I know of, at least. If not her, I'm sure there were others."

"Oh so now you're just going to say this whole time we were married I just constantly cheated behind your back, reducing our matrimony to nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"Quit acting like this."

"Really? You think you have the right to tell me how to act?"

"Sacrificing our marriage over something that can so easily be fixed is ludicrous, Blair."

"The fact that you just keep ignoring whatever I say is further proof why this divorce is necessary."

"Unreliable means for divorcing me will never hold up in court. Not with the lawyers I plan to have."

"Very clever, Chuck, but infidelity is the prime reason for separating."

"Well then I'm telling everyone you fucked your Boss to climb the cooperate ladder. I'm sure the judge will agree it was very…"

"X-rated of me? Tell him what you want, Chuck. But we're still getting a divorce and you're still going to be legally single before too long. I thought you'd be happy."

"You'll never be over me, Blair. You're going to be lonely, lying there at night, all by yourself. One of these days you will wakeup and realize that this was the biggest mistake of your life."

"Zero regret on my part, actually. Because it wasn't the biggest mistake of my life, it's the biggest mistake of **your** life, Chuck. Goodbye."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So can anyone sense I'm not in the best mood right now? ;) There isn't always a happy ending though—Season 3 certainly proved that for CB.


End file.
